This Is Going To Be Awkward
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: Do You Like This Dress Sequal... She's still dreaming about him, and now she has to take a 19 hour flight with the man. What could possible go wrong? Lizzington, as always!


**This is a sequel of Do You like This Dress? You should go read it! **

**I've kind of lost my muse on What Lizzie Doesn't Know, but I promise I'm working on it. **

**Liz continues to have dreams about her favourite criminal and is finding it incredibly difficult to be around Reddington. **

**Now she's stuck on a plane. **

**For 19 hours with the man. **

**What will happen…?**

It had been really difficult being around him.

His voice.

His face.

His body.

Everything was perfect, he was perfect.

She was like a teenage high school girl who was crushing on her teacher. Every day in she'd sit and listen to that beautiful man and then she'd go home to touch herself until once again he'd visit her again in her sleep.

Like clockwork.

Every

Single

Day

And almost on cue, to snap her out of her daydream, he came strolling through the elevator doors of the Post Office.

"Agent Keen, how does Bora Bora sound?" _anything that involves you sounds amazing Raymond!_

"Like useless repetition." Red turned his attention to Director Cooper, Liz knew this was the sort of situation where she should make it out that she doesn't want to do it, but deep down inside where her dreams came from that she was really looking forward to whatever was going to come out of this man's mouth next. _Snap out of it! It's wrong! He doesn't even think of you in the same way!_

"Richard Harding, he's a petty thief and planning a heist on an innocent friend of mine. I need to inject myself into the middle of it in an attempt to keep both parties happy; I have some future plans for Richard." He turned his attention back to Liz. "I'd like you to come with me."

"Agent Keen start packing, and please make sure his DARPA chip is running before leaving the country."

"Ok sir." And with that Cooper left and re-joined the rest of the task force leaving Red and Liz together.

"You look tired." He just stood there, everything he did looked so… effortless. He slowly reached his hand to her shoulder and rubbed small circles.

"I'm fine." He looked at her as if he could read her mind. Like he could see straight through her. It made her uncomfortable. "Seriously Red, I am fine."

He turned on his heels and started to walk away. "The jet leaves in two hours, I'll meet you at the air strip."

"Erm Reddington! Where do you think you're going? DARPA chip. NOW!"

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy are you really going to try and make me do this?"

"I could try and make you but I think I could convince you quite easily…" She didn't know what had come over her but as soon as she'd said that sentence she wished she hadn't.

"What exactly does that mean _Agent Keen_?" His voice was low and hoarse and it was just amazing. _It should be against the law for this man to speak that tone._

"It means get your arse into the Tech Lab now!"

And boy did he oblige, that arse and that man made their way to the tech lab.

Getting ready at her apartment all she could think about was Red, she knew it was illogical, irrational and just plain stupid. But him and his voice and the way he was to her just didn't make any sense. She'd asked him if he was her father and he'd said no, but there was hesitation… maybe he was saying no I'm not your father in a way of being there and growing up with her.

She needed answers.

Being a profile really had its downfalls, in times like this she'd just analyse everything. He was the main male influence in her life at the moment, he was handsome, a gentleman and so sexual. His touches, the things he said to her, the stories he'd tell, and sometimes she just couldn't think of a way they weren't related to him being interested in her.

_Someone who's willing to burn the world down to protect the one person they care about ... that's a man I understand. _

It made sense for her to create feelings for him, even if they were sexual.

_There's no one on earth who can make a woman feel like the centre of his universe more than Raymond Reddington._

And oh did he make her feel like the centre of his universe.

_My god! _All the man had to do was stand next to a plane and Liz was like a crushing little girl.

Weak at the knees.

"Glad to see you here Lizzy, here let Dembe get your bags."

They settled in the private jet, sitting adjacent to each other and Red filled Liz glass with champagne.

"So how long is this going to take Red?"

"I believe it should take around 19 hours, though the pilot told me we could possibly beat that. It all depends on the air, so just sit back Lizzy and relax." So she did just that, she sat back with her feet up on the chair and sipped her champagne whilst slowly compensating asking Red why he was the way he was with her. But as time went on she just couldn't bring herself to do it, he sat comfortably with Dembe telling stories and sharing laughs and before she knew it she was gradually getting more comfortable around him.

Dembe had gone into a separate cabin to sleep, so she decided to make her move, she slowly and what she thought was seductively walked over to him. He wasn't paying any attention though; he looked so contempt, one hand holding his champagne and one hand holding his book. She tried to remember what number glass they were both on, she'd definitely had quite a few.

She secretly hoped he had also.

She sat down directly in front of him and gently brought one leg over the other and perched her back up straight.

He looked directly at her, lowering his book and didn't say a word.

She was beginning to get nervous as soon as she started to talk, but when she heard the words come out of her mouth she wished she hadn't said then. But she couldn't have stopped now.

"I'm in need of some help Red, and I get the impression that you'd be more than happy to assistant me with this…" Once again he just looked straight on at her. She had such difficult time getting a read off him sometimes. "The back of my dress is a bit too difficult to take off all by myself, what do you reckon, could you help?" And with that she stood, strolled over to his seat, turned around so her back was to him and looked over her shoulder. "Well, shall I sit on your lap or are you going to stand?"

His voice came out hoarse and low. "Sit… please. You never know when turbulence might strike." He parted his legs like the Red Sea, and Liz gently hovered herself over his lap.

Heslowly grazed his hands up her back, making sure they ghostly went over her dress. Liz tried to keep herself composed and not shiver too much at his touch.

As his gentle hands reached the loop of her dress, he slowly undid it and then proceeded to follow the zip down her perfectly formed spine. Even with an arm's length between them she could still feel his breath of the back of her neck. And as the zip reached the bottom of its track he slowly slid both sides of the dress to her hips and let his hands stay there for a little while.

Deciding on her best course of action she pushed herself from his lap and let her dress fall down to gather at her feet. Under that perfectly fitted dress was no underwear and no bra.

Reds breath hitched after a couple seconds of silence.

He abruptly stood, grabbed her by her hips, pushed her against the back of the chair in front and pulled down his own pants in one swift motion.

"My, my, Raymond… aren't we presumptuous?" Her lips danced as she spoke to him so confidently.

Face to face.

Soul to soul.

"No one puts on a show like that and doesn't want something in return…" He smirked and slowly slid his hand down the front of her body to inspect just how aroused she really was.

"Elizabeth… Lizzy, are you ok?" As she woke up he was stood straight over her as if inspecting her brain.

Just looking straight through her.

"Uhh mmm." Her head hurt, she'd definitely drank herself to sleep and was pretty sure being in the air did not make alcohol easier on the brain.

"Sweetheart you sounded like you were having a nightmare, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks Raym… Red." She pulled her legs down from her chest and wasn't that surprised to find that she was incredibly wet and decided to casually go to the toilet.

He had to know.

If he couldn't see it, he could have definitely… he knew.

She leant over the sink in the toiler, put her hands around her head and swore to herself for a little while.

Coming to the conclusion that she'd been in the toilet for far too long she decided to venture back out into the plane where Red smugly sat and watched her take her seat again. She purposely decided to sit further away from him, though he was obviously having none of that and walked over to the seat opposite her.

"Sure you're ok? I'm pretty sure you nearly called me Raymond back there, very few people actually call me that."

"I'm fine honestly…" she paused before continuing. "Red."

"What was your dream about?"

"Nothing of importance, I assure you." She lied. "I do however have to ask you something and I really need the truth… just this one time. Please?"

"Lizzie you know I'll never lie to you, but there are things that I just can't tell you… for your safety."

"This is what I don't understand though, why? Why do you feel a need to protect me? I know I've asked before but I need to ask again… are you my biological father Red?" He sighed. It broke his heart every time she asked questions like this, he knew she probably wasn't attracted to him in the same way he was to her, but every time she asked that question it made him feel like he was an old pervy man.

And he wasn't.

Christ he was only 24 years older than her.

"Elizabeth, I can assure you with all I know and hold dear that I am not your biological father." He had no tone to his voice and she just couldn't tell what emotion he was trying to show her.

Was he disappointed?

Did he want to be her dad?

Maybe he knew her mum?

"Did you know my mum? What about my dad?"

"Lizzy I really can't tell you this sort of information. I'm so sorry, if I could tell you and feel safe knowing you'd be safe I would, but Lizzy you're an independent, persistent, and stubborn women and I know that you would not let me protect you as I see fit."

"What does all this mean?!" She stood up and started pacing their relatively large sized cabin.

"Please stop pacing you're making me feel queasy."

"You're so confusing to me Red! I don't understand, I have feelings for you and I don't know how to direct them! I don't understand. Are we related?"

"We're not biologically related and we're not close family or anything of that sort. I hope that somehow helps with whatever emotions you're dealing with."

That was it, she'd been on a plane for nearly 12 hours, had a wet dream about the forth most wanted FBI criminal, had a few drinks for Dutch courage and this was it.

"I want you to prove it."

"Elizabeth, I would never lie to you. You can trust me with that."

"Prove it Red…" She moved closer into his personal space. "Show me how much we're not biologically related; tell me I'm not mental for having all these sexual feelings and attractions to you…" She paused and continued to look at him. "Show me!"

"You don't want this, I promise you, you really do not want this."

"And yet I'm still stood here asking for it." She was really starting to get annoyed at him; her face was going red as she was walking even faster.

He slowly approached her, grabbed her hand and sat her down.

"You're all talk Red. Show me… Kiss me." As soon as she said it, she couldn't believe it. But she knew deep down inside she needed to say it.

"You really don't want me to cross that line Lizzy, you were the one who told me we're partners and that's all. You drew that line, not me." He almost sounded like he was begging her not to continue. The amount of times he'd dreamed of kissed his Lizzy, taking her there and then in the Post Office; it was so difficult to control himself. Just thinking about making senseless love to her all night long, tasting her, ruining her and simply spending the rest of his life with her, did it for him. But he didn't know if that's what she wanted and he wouldn't be able to have her only once.

"What is it Red? Am I not your type? No, so you just flirt with me, make me feel like the centre of your universe and that's it. Not your type?"

_Oh god she's so wrong. So wrong!_

"Come on Reddington, what is it? What is wrong with me, unless I'm your daughter, what is wrong with me and just why did you make me feel this way?" He continued to just look at her blankly and that's when she snapped and really for the low punches. "Afraid you won't be able to perform? Too small? No Viagra today?" It was as if she wasn't her, she was acting so different but it was as if he brought that out in her.

"Hmmmm, Lizzy believe me I can perform and I'm not even taking the Viagra insult. And too small, really Lizzy is 8 inches suffice?" Control was no longer his friend as he leaned his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "Be careful what you play with… Be careful... Don't push me, the amount of times I've had these fantasies, I will not be able to control myself. I will ruin you Lizzy."

Her breathing was erratic and out of control.

"What's the matter Lizzy, this all too much now?"

She knew his game, he'd talk the talk and she'd back out.

But not today.

She leaned closed to his ear and lightly bit.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to the ache between her legs. "Have you ever thought that maybe I want to be ruined? This is how you make me feel Red. You're a gentleman right? Be a gentleman and sort it out."

"Lizzy, Lizzy…" Red was stood over her watching her squirm in her sleep.

The man she was just begging to fuck in her sleep was stood over her as she slowly opened her eyes. _God damn these dreams! _"Are we here?" she asked with a half arsed bothered voice that was desperately trying to hide her somewhat embarrassing state.

"No, you fell asleep; we're only five hours into the flight. Are you ok?" He moved to sit opposite her while she readjusted herself.

"I'm fine, just had a dream within a dream, I think I just really needed the sleep." She stared off into the distance. He'd noticed how weird she'd been acting the past few weeks.

"You sure?" He asked while titling his head back and to the side. He reached over the space between them and let his hand lightly hoover over her knee. She nodded, still not looking at him and being incredibly careful not to speak in such a state. "I don't believe you." He said in a matter of the fact tone.

Circles.

That's all the man had to do.

Rub circles on her knee and she was putty.

"Not now. Please." She was still refusing to even look at him.

"Yes now Lizzy, I want to know why you're refusing to look at me in the eye, when normally you're quite brilliant with eye contact. What's happened? Something has happened and this… whatever it is… has now changed."

"Nothing has changed. At all. I promise."

She lied.

He knew.

He moved his hand up the inside of her leg and let it rest there. He slowly watched her body reveal the truth.

Pupils widened.

Chest rising and falling.

He moved closer and she didn't move. He moved his mouth to her ear and waiting for the pull of her body to inevitably crash into his and as if like clockwork her ear moved ever so slightly to his mouth.

He knew her too well and he knew she would not verbally admit to him right now what she wanted from him.

He just knew.

He cupped her face and moved her lips to his and slowly pressed him lips to hers, earning a slow and sensual groan from Liz.

This was it, this was what she needed.

_The end._

**Sorry about all the teasing, but I have to admit it was incredibly fun to write. **

**I feel like a "Back at home" sort of sequel would be interesting, what do you all think? **


End file.
